


Ich will aber noch nicht ins Bett

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Thiel und Boerne waren ausNun kommen betrunken sie nach HausDer Boerne will nocht ins BettFindet er doch den Thiel so nettDer Thiel will das erst nicht verstehnDrum muss der Boerne ihm an den Kragen (und die Wäsche) gehn





	Ich will aber noch nicht ins Bett

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts, was es nicht so oder ähnlich schon zigfach gäbe, aber das hier liegt schon so lange auf meiner Festplatte rum, da kann ichs auch frei lassen ;-) 
> 
> Und so ein bisschen muss ich ja auch die Waage zwischen meinen T/B und B/A Geschichten halten. 
> 
> Außerdem muss ich irgendwie die Zeit bis 14 Uhr rumkriegen, da geht nämlich der VVK für die "Lakritz" Premiere los und ich will mir ein Ticket ergattern <3

„Herrgott Boerne, jetzt lassen Se gut sein!“

Thiel stapfte wütend zu seiner Wohnungstür.

„Ach Thiel, jetzt seien Sie mal nicht eingeschnappt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so ein schlechter Verlierer sind.“

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?“ 

„Na ja“, Boerne stand nun direkt hinter Thiel, der gerade versuchte seinen Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche zu fischen. „Ich habe Recht behalten und strenggenommen habe ich damit unsere kleine Wette gewonnen.“

Thiel fuhr herum.

„Ich habe Ihrer bescheuerten Wette nie zugestimmt. Also habe ich auch nicht verloren.“

Boerne stichelte weiter.

„Sie haben nicht zugestimmt, weil Sie wussten, dass Sie verlieren würden. Aber wie dem auch sei, ich habe Recht gehabt.“

„Ja, ja, Sie haben Recht und ich hoffentlich jetzt meine Ruhe.“

Boerne kam noch etwas näher. 

„Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so. Ich dachte wir trinken noch einen Wein zusammen?“

Thiel streckte seine Hände gegen Boernes Brust aus und schob den anderen von sich. 

„Boerne, Sie haben weiß Gott genug Wein gehabt heute Abend. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ins Bett kommen.“

„Nur, wenn Sie mitkommen.“

Thiel lachte auf.

„In Ihr Bett? Wohl kaum.“

Boernes Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwo zwischen verwundert und beleidigt.

„Wir können ja auch zusammen in Ihr Bett gehen. Wobei die Totenkopfbettwäsche...“

Weiter kam Boerne nicht, Thiel packte ihn mit beiden Händen am Revers. 

„Boerne, jetzt ist Schluss mit Ihren blöden Spielchen. Jeder geht in sein Bett und Feierabend.“

Thiel ließ Boerne wieder los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Der andere schloss sofort wieder zu ihm auf.

„Und, wenn ich das aber nicht will?“

Während er rückwärts wich, überlegte Thiel, wie viel der andere getrunken hatte. War Boerne wirklich betrunken genug um diesen Blödsinn von sich zu geben oder meinte er es tatsächlich ernst?

„Was wollen Sie denn dann?“ 

Thiel spürte die Flurwand im Rücken und Boernes Atem in seinem Gesicht.

„Dich.“

Hatte Boerne das gerade wirklich gesagt oder halluzinierte er? Hatte Boerne ihn geduzt und ihm gestanden, dass er ihn, Frank Thiel, wollte?

Boernes Hände griffen nach Thiels Hüften und ehe er sich versah spürte er Boernes Becken an seinem. Spürte, dass es Boerne vollkommen ernst zu sein schien. 

„Boerne!“ Thiel versuchte energisch zu klingen, es wollte ihm aber nicht wirklich gelingen. „Hören Sie auf jetzt! Was soll das denn?“

Boerne sagte nichts, presste stattdessen seine Lippen auf Thiels und schob sich immer dichter an den anderen heran. 

Abermals stemmte Thiel seine Hände gegen Boernes Brust und schob mit aller Kraft. Boerne jedoch hielt mit mindestens ebensolcher Kraft dagegen und so schaffte es Thiel nur einen winzigen Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Boerne, was zur Hölle soll das“, fragte Thiel noch einmal, seine Stimme einem atemlosen Keuchen gleich. 

Er bekam keine Antwort.

Langsam, aber sicher schien alles um Thiel herum zu verschwimmen. Er spürte nur noch die Wand in seinem Rücken, Boernes Hände auf seinen Hüften und dessen Becken an seinem, Boernes Lippen, die fahrig über seine strichen. 

Irgendwo in seinem Kopf hörte er eine Stimme sagen, dass das hier weder sein könne, noch dürfe und dass er es sofort beenden müsse.  
Gleichzeitig schrien tausend andere Stimmen dagegen an. Riefen ihm zu, dass das hier das Beste war, was er seit langem gespürt hatte und dass er es einfach geschehen lassen solle.

Thiel war verwirrt. Wie konnte sich etwas gleichermaßen so gut und so falsch anfühlen?

Boernes Zungenspitze fuhr über seine Unterlippe und ließ ihn erschaudern. Wieder spürte er Boernes Becken gegen seines drücken und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das gefiel. 

Dennoch, das, was hier gerade passierte, durfte nicht sein. Er hatte sich nie für Männer interessiert. Gut, hin und wieder, hatte er sich bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass er Boerne für durchaus attraktiv hielt. Manchmal, da hatte er ihn angesehen, in seine grünen Augen geschaut und es war ihm ein bisschen warm geworden. Aber er hatte diese Gedanken rasch beiseite geschoben und einfach weiter gemacht wie bisher.

Und nun stand er hier. An die Wand gepresst. Mit Boerne. Boerne der sich um ihn wand wie eine Schlange, der mit Lippen und Zunge über Stellen fuhr, die dafür sorgten, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Ob er überhaupt noch denken konnte. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht, wo sich doch das Blut längst aus seinem Kopf in Richtung Körpermitte verabschiedet hatte.

Er gab auf. Und gab sich hin. Diesem neuen Gefühl, das etwas Verbotenes an sich hatte.

Ehe sich Thiel versah, waren seine Hände auf Boernes Rücken gerutscht und er zog nun den anderen zu sich heran. Noch näher. 

Boernes Hände begannen an Thiels Gürtel zu nesteln. Schnell war die Schnalle geöffnet. Ihr folgten Knopf und Reißverschluss. 

Wieder spürte er Boernes Lippen auf seinen. Und dieses Mal ließ er sich küssen und küsste zurück. 

Dann war da Boernes Hand in seiner Hose. Nun war es fast vorbei mit dem Denken. 

Immerhin schaffte er es Boernes Hose ebenso zu öffnen und spiegelte nun dessen Handbewegungen. 

Boernes schweißfeuchte Stirn lag jetzt an seiner und er konnte das stoßweise Atmen in seinem Gesicht spüren. 

Und dann wollte er plötzlich gar nicht mehr denken, nur noch fühlen. Boerne fühlen. Immer mehr und mehr, immer intensiver, bis es kaum noch auszuhalten war. 

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er gar nichts mehr und dann Boernes Körper, der schwer gegen ihn sackte. 

Thiel atmete tief und lange aus. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. So etwas intensives, großartiges und gleichzeitig vollkommen absurdes. 

Sex mit Boerne. 

Mit Boerne, der nun langsam wieder zum Leben erwachte und kleine Küsse in Thiels Halsbeuge platzierte. 

Plötzlich schaute Boerne zu ihm auf. Das Licht im Flur war längst erloschen und so konnte er dessen Gesicht nur schemenhaft wahrnehmen, aber er sah deutlich, dass Boerne grinste. Ein jungenhaftes Grinsen, dass Thiel schon einige Male hatte sehen dürfen und das ihm unheimlich gut an Boerne gefiel. 

„Jetzt wäre ich bereit ins Bett zu gehen.“

Thiel griff nach Boernes Hand und suchte wortlos nach seinem Haustürschlüssel.

„Na, dann komm mal mit“, sagte er, während er die Tür öffnete.

**Author's Note:**

> Mal schaun, vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann mal noch nen kleinen Epilog über den Morgen danach.


End file.
